


Leaning

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate stumbles on something private. </p><p>Also, Teyla, Elizabeth and The Skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/223426) by HollyShannensAngel. 



> This was written as part of the SGA Remix Challenge.

Leaning against the wall, Kate rested her hands on her knees and pulled in a breath. She was getting old. Two years ago a run like this would have left her winded, but not this winded.

She closed her eyes, sucking in another breath. Still, running was good. It got her out of her head for a bit.

More importantly, it got her out of other people's heads.

Stepping away from the wall, she raised her arms over head and stretched before beginning to walk. She'd only gone a few steps when she heard something. It sounded almost like a groan. Stopping, she looked around. Then she heard another small sound, more a gasp this time.

There weren't any wraith left in the city. The military and the Athosians had tracked them all down. Plus, Atlantis had a shield and a fully functioning internal sensor that covered the entire city. So it wasn't a wraith. Her rational mind knew this, even if the rest of her wasn't so sure. Moving as silently as she could, she started off in the direction of the noise.

There was an open area not far ahead of her on her right. It was actually under the water, with glass walls for viewing. Kate hadn't ever gone in, simply jogging by on her too infrequent runs, but it was one of Dr. Weir's favorite places in the city.

Dr. Weir had spoken of it in one of their sessions, the sessions she only came to because she thought she should set an example. Elizabeth's grief and fear were never open for discussion, but they talked about the ocean, the one on Earth and the one on Atlantis. They talked about the sound of the waves, and the oddness of the fish, speculating about why fish who lived near the shore seemed to be more colorful than those who lived in the deeper areas.

They talked about Elizabeth's father and how he'd cut himself off from his family, including his fisherman father, after he'd gone off to college and law school.

The one thing they didn't talk about was Elizabeth.

Reaching the open area, Kate took a cautious step inside. It wasn't entirely open. There were columns and display cases, now dark, creating the illusion of nooks and crannies. The only light was that which filtered through the upper levels of the ocean and in through the windows.

Elizabeth was here. She was standing in a corner in front of the windows. Teyla was with her.

They were kissing.

Kate took a step back, ducking behind one of the columns. Elizabeth and Teyla. Teyla and Elizabeth. She peeked around the side of the column.

The ocean provided a blue-green backdrop to their kissing.

Kate watched them part, shift slightly, and meet again, lips connecting, hands resting on backs and hips. She hadn't felt another woman's lips on hers in a long time. She missed kissing women.

She missed kissing.

Elizabeth shifted slightly, kissing the side of Teyla's neck. Kate wondered what her skin tasted like. She wondered a lot of things about Teyla. How could she not? Teyla was beautiful and Kate was human.

A groan, a lot like the sound Kate had heard earlier, it had come from Teyla.

Elizabeth drew back, smiling and brushing Teyla's cheek with her hand. Teyla returned the smile.

Watching them smile at one another made Kate feel like a voyeur.

She was a voyeur. You couldn't be a psychiatrist without being a bit of a voyeur, without finding at least some pleasure in peeking into other people's lives.

But this was different. There was no therapeutic benefit in this. This was spying pure and simple. She should go. She was going to go.

Then Teyla took hold of Elizabeth's hands, walking backward until her back touched the wall, bringing Elizabeth with her. She was wearing the skirt that she wore for training, the one that flowed around her legs as she moved. When she parted her legs, the sections of the skirt separated just enough to reveal solid, powerful thighs.

Elizabeth knelt. Looking up at Teyla, she placed a hand on each of Teyla's legs, just above her knees. Teyla pressed both hands flat against the wall behind her and Elizabeth started sliding her hands slowly upward, palms curving around Teyla's thighs.

Kate wanted to feel them, wanted to feel the curve of them beneath her hands. Teyla's thighs fascinated her, and Kate had to make an effort not to stare every time Teyla wore that skirt. Teyla kept perfectly still, staring down at Elizabeth as Elizabeth's hands moved up her legs finally disappearing from Kate's view.

Then they appeared again, sliding fabric down Teyla's legs. Kate wondered if Teyla's underwear was Athosian or Earth made. She wondered if it was as damp as her own. She wondered if Elizabeth could smell her lover, and if Teyla's scent was exotic or earthy. Or like Teyla, a combination of the two.

Teyla stepped gracefully free, and Elizabeth's hands began sliding upward again. She started at Teyla's ankles, hands, sliding around to Teyla's calves. She kept her hands on the backs of Teyla's legs, rising up onto her knees as her hands reached Teyla's ass. Elizabeth smiled and Kate was certain she was squeezing Teyla's bare ass with her hands.

"Drop it," Elizabeth said, her tone naughty and commanding at the same time.

Teyla's hands moved to the waistband of her skirt and a moment later it dropped to the ground.

Kate stared, her breath catching in her throat. Strong muscles and soft brown skin everywhere she looked, and how could one person have that much skin. Kate had never been sure if she wanted Teyla or wanted to be like Teyla. Now she knew. She wanted Teyla. Wanted to run her hands over all of that lovely skin, wanted to kneel at Teyla's feet and bask in the sheer physical power of her.

When Elizabeth leaned forward and ran the tip of her tongue between the lips of Teyla's cunt, Kate barely managed to keep from moaning.

Sitting back, Elizabeth drew in her tongue and closed her eyes, savoring Teyla's taste. Teyla placed a hand on the back of Elizabeth's neck and when Elizabeth looked up at her, Teyla guided her forward.

Elizabeth was licking her again. Kate was sure of it. Her face was pressed too closely to Teyla for Kate to be able to see what she was doing, but Kate didn't need to. She knew what she would do in Elizabeth's place. She would push her whole tongue into Teyla, opening her up, exploring her and tasting her, making her give up her secrets in exchange for the pleasure Kate could give her.

But Elizabeth wasn't like Kate. Elizabeth liked to negotiate, and she drew back, Teyla's fluids glistening on her lips. With her fingers, she pulled Teyla open, exposing her to Kate's gaze. Teyla's cunt was a rosy pink, flushed with arousal. Elizabeth studied her for a moment, before leaning forward, tongue darting delicately out.

Teyla groaned, her eyes falling closed as Elizabeth tasted her, her tongue moving in and out, over and under. Kate wanted to feel that tongue in her.

Once again Elizabeth drew back and Teyla made a tiny, protesting sound. It was vulnerable. Kate knew that Teyla was human, that she had vulnerabilities, but she had never believed Teyla could sound like that.

Elizabeth slid two fingers into her, and Teyla once again pressed both hands against the wall, pushing her hips forward. Elizabeth was still holding Teyla open, and Kate could see her fingers sliding in and out, up and down.

After a few strokes Elizabeth pressed her face into Teyla, her tongue undoubtedly going to Teyla's clit. Kate wondered if she was sucking in time with the movements of her fingers. That's what Kate would have done. She squeezed her legs together at the thought, trying to put a little pressure on her own clit.

Burying her hands in Elizabeth's hair, Teyla curled forward, her shoulders leaving the wall. She looked down at her lover and her hair fell around her face, creating a veil that obscured Kate's view.

Kate didn’t need to see Teyla's face. The movements of her hips were enough. For once, Teyla was moving without grace, but Kate thought she'd never moved more beautifully, every line of her body speaking of passion and need.

Kate imagined what it would be like to be the person stripping Teyla of her grace, making her press and demand and plead. She imagined Teyla rubbing herself on her face, needing what Kate could give her. She imagined drowning in Teyla's taste and scent. Teyla was sweet. Kate knew she was sweet.

A soft, broken moan and Teyla went completely still. A heartbeat later she came, and Kate almost came with her, staring as Teyla's abs contracted again and again, making her chest and shoulders shake.

Teyla leaned back against the wall, and Elizabeth smiled up at her, her mouth and chin shining with Teyla's fluids. Teyla ran her thumb across Elizabeth's lower lip, and then pushed it into her mouth.

Kate bit back a groan and closed her eyes, trying to get some control.

When she opened her eyes Elizabeth was lying on her back and Teyla was kissing her. Elizabeth's arms were around Teyla's shoulders and her legs were around Teyla's. She was lifting her hips, rubbing herself against Teyla.

Teyla sat back on her knees, breaking Elizabeth's hold and Elizabeth made a quiet protesting sound. Then Teyla reached for the fastening on Elizabeth's pants and Elizabeth lifted her hips, eager for Teyla to strip her.

But Teyla merely lowered Elizabeth's pants to her thighs before stretching out over her, one hand holding her weight, the other sliding between Elizabeth's thighs. Elizabeth tried to part her legs, throwing her head back and groaning as Teyla's fingers slid between her folds.

Elizabeth's hands found Teyla's breasts, still confined by her halter, and began to squeeze. Elizabeth pushed at it, managing to shove it up enough to expose a single breast. Before Kate could enjoy the sight, Elizabeth had Teyla's nipple in her mouth.

Sucking at Teyla's breast while lifting her hips, rubbing herself against Teyla's fingers, Elizabeth looked wild. Wilder than Teyla with her exotic beauty had looked. Seeing Elizabeth, who worked so hard at being calm and in control, determined to be strong for everyone around her, let go was one of the hottest things Kate had ever seen. Watching Elizabeth push against Teyla's strength, Kate wanted to go to her, wanted to rub soothing hands over her, wanted to suck gently at her breasts, and press tender kisses to her skin.

But that wasn't her place.

And this wasn't either.

With a last, longing look, Kate turned away.

It was only when she was back in her quarters, standing beneath an alien shower, that she slid her fingers between her legs.

 

The next morning she met with Dr. Weir.

"I saw the most beautiful fish last night," Dr. Weir said, and Kate leaned forward in her chair.

"Tell me about it."

After she left, Kate radioed one of their oceanographers and asked if she could get an introductory book on oceanography to read.

Then she leaned back in her chair and thought about rooms with ocean views until her next patient arrived.


End file.
